The Other Woman
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Elsa has planned a fun day for Jack followed by a romantic evening, but it seems that the only thing he's got planned for her is heartache. After he ignores the sexy photo of her in lingerie, she follows him and overhears him talking to another woman. Suddenly, her happy family life is under threat...or is it?


Elsa yawned as the early morning sunlight filtered into her son's room. For a minute, she considered giving in and returning to her bedroom where she could wake her husband and send him to deal with their early-rising two-year-old son. However, the happy face of the small boy as he smiled and waved his hand in excitement, wore her down and she found her spirits rising.

"Mummy," gurgled the small boy, his small hand moving to rub at his sleep-filled blue eyes.

"Mummy's tired," she murmured, leaning down to scoop him into her arms. "I thought we talked about this, Lucas. I thought that we had agreed that you would let Mummy and Daddy have a sleep in today. Last time I checked, 6:40am is not a sleep in."

"No sleeping," Lucas giggled, nuzzling into her neck. "Go see Daddy?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, baby. Daddy's sleeping. He's been working hard all week so we're going to let him sleep at least," she said. "That way, he has no reason to deny me a sleep in tomorrow."

"I want Daddy up!" Lucas complained, pointing in the direction of the closed door to the master bedroom where Jack was still fast asleep.

"No can do, Mr Man," she chuckled."Besides, I thought you wanted to help me make breakfast for you and Daddy. We're having a special breakfast for Valentine's Day. Do you remember what we're making?"

Lucas shook his head. "Pancakes?" he asked.

"No, not pancakes, not today," she replied, bending down as she placed her son on the floor in the kitchen. "Today, we are making chocolate croissants and I need your help."

"I help!" Lucas squealed excitedly.

* * *

Jack smiled. The sound of his wife's voice travelled from downstairs as she begged their son to talk quietly. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he had been awake since the moment she had left their bed to go tend to their son. He realised that his wife had chosen to surrender her sleep in, for him and appreciated it.

Silently, he tiptoed back into the bedroom which he shared with Elsa and climbed into bed. He groaned slightly upon noticing the time. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to fall back asleep. He had a big day planned and he knew that the moment Elsa entered their room with his Valentine's Day breakfast and their son, that his rest would be over.

* * *

Elsa balanced the plate with the two chocolate croissants, banana and coffee on a tray before following her son up the stairs towards her and Jack's bedroom. Her eyes fell on the small carry bag that Lucas had insisted on carrying as it was dragged up the stairs. Shaking her head, she said a small prayer of thanks that the carry bag only contained his non-breakable gift for his father.

"Daddy not up," Lucas said, pointing at the closed door.

"Not yet," she said, carefully balancing the tray of food on one hip as she reached out to open the door. "Okay, baby, go wake him up."

She watched as Lucas burst through the door. A second later, a loud groan could be heard coming from Jack.

"Wake up, Daddy!" Lucas shrieked. "I got you a present"

"He also helped me make you breakfast," she said, setting the tray down on the bedside table. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jack."

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to her husband's lips before moving to her side of the bed and opening her bedside drawer. She pulled out the card that she had placed in there the day before and held it in her hands.

"So," Jack began, swallowing the last bite of his croissant. "How much help was Lucas with breakfast?"

She chuckled and looked at their son, who was starting to tear at the wrapping on his father's present. "Lucas, give Daddy your present," she said. "He's finished his food, he can have it now."

She waited for Lucas to hand over the present and smiled. "To answer your question, he was a really big help. He did quality control. He had to taste the chocolate chips first, to make sure that they tasted good enough for you and I. Then, he helped drop some of the chips onto the croissants before I put them in the oven. He was the biggest help with tasting the finished product, weren't you, Lucas," she began, pulling her son to sit between her and Jack. "He ate the first two croissants that came out of the oven and told me that they tasted fine. Also, he handed me the banana."

"Really?" Jack asked, pressing a kiss to Lucas' head. "You were a real big help by the sound of it. Thank you, little man. You and Mummy made a delicious breakfast."

"Open present now!" Lucas bossed, wriggling on the spot. "I made it."

"Alright, alright, Mr Bossy," Jack grinned, ripping open the card.

"He wanted me to show you that he wrote his name," she pointed out, indicating to the crayon scribble on the card. Also, he chose the card. I gave him a choice between three and this was his favourite."

"Present!" Lucas urged, tapping on the wrapped gift.

"Someone is every excited about the present," Jack chuckled, tearing at the wrapping paper.

"That's because he chose it out and he even paid for it," she explained. "I gave him a chore and he earned some pocket money. Luckily, we managed to find a present that he could afford. He even handed the money to the sales assistant...well, after I convinced him to hand it over. He didn't really want to part with it, I fear that we may have a future cheapskate on our hands here."

"Not a cheapskate, just money-wise," Jack countered, pulling out the plush toy. "Oh, this is awesome. This is the guy from Lilo and Stitch, Stitch. Thank you, Lucas!"

"Welcome, Daddy," Lucas chirped, eyeing off the toy. "Can I please play with him now?"

"Can you believe his cheek?" Jack asked, grinning widely as he looked between her and their son. "He only just gave me it and he's already trying to claim it. He does know that he gets a p-r-e-s-e-n-t a bit later, right?"

"He does, but you know the rules. What's his is his and what's ours is also his," she teased. "Besides," she continued, handing over her card. "You'll get more presents later."

Jack sighed and handed the plush toy over to their son. "Okay, when you put it that way, I suppose he can play with it," he agreed. "I want a kiss first, Lucas."

She felt her heart melting as Lucas clutched the toy under his arm and leaned in to press a kiss on his father's cheek before settling down the end of the bed with the toy.

"I'll warn you to be careful with how you open the card from me," she warned, glancing at Jack. "There is something in there that I don't want our son seeing."

"Oh?" Jack smirked, lifting the back of the envelope. "Now, I'm intrigued."

Blushing, she leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and watched as he pulled out the card from her. Slowly, he opened the card and glanced at the photo that she'd had taken the other day.

"That's one of your presents," she whispered, gesturing to the new red lace lingerie set that she was wearing in the photo. "You can unwrap it at the end of the night when we don't have our son sitting on the bed."

"Okay," Jack said, slipping the photo back inside the card before slipping it into his bedside drawer.

Frowning, she turned to look at him. She had just presented him with a photo of herself in new lingerie and had basically promised to make love to him later that night and he'd dismissed her with 'okay.' The Jack she knew, would be trying to convince their son to go down for an early morning nap so that he could come back and ravage her. Yet, his blue eyes had barely even glanced at the photo.

Before she could question him, his phone rang. Frowning, she leaned over to try and see who could be calling at such an early time, but it was useless. The number was set to private.

"Hello," Jack greeted happily, holding the phone to his ear. "Yes, I can talk. Just give me a second."

Cocking her head, she watched as Jack pushed the blankets aside and stood from their bed. He turned to offer her a brief smile before he left the room. His behaviour startled her. It wasn't like him to leave the room for a call. As a couple, they had no secrets from each other. At least, they didn't used to.

Jack had been secretive for the last few weeks. There had been a few nights when he had arrived home late from work. It didn't happen often and he still called her to let her know if he was going to be late, so at least he had remained courteous in that regard. Still, she hadn't failed to notice that he had been on the phone more than usual. Yet, when she had asked who he had been speaking with, he had always dismissed her and had told her that it was someone from work.

"Daddy gone," Lucas said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, baby, he has," she agreed, pushing the blankets off her legs.

She cast a glance at her son before leaving the room. Tiptoeing out of the room, she strained her ear to try and figure out where Jack had disappeared to. A small hand gripped at her pant legs and she looked down to see Lucas staring up at her from behind his tousled silver-white hair.

Picking him up, she shuffled him to sit on her hip and pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. Creeping down the stairs, she could hear Jack's muffled voice coming from his study. Sighing, she turned to follow the sound.

He'd left the door open ajar. Peering through the cracks, she watched as he paced around the room, nervously rubbing a hand through his hair.

"_No, it has to be before we go to dinner," he said. "I don't want to wait any longer than I have to, it's not fair to her."_

She frowned. They had planned to go out for dinner that evening and had arranged for her sister, Anna, to babysit. Yet it sounded like Jack was in the process of changing their plans.

"_Can you get here for 5pm please?" Jack asked. "It's just, that will be when her sister arrives. I want someone to be here to keep an eye on her this evening." _

"_Why? Because I care for her safety. I'm not just going to uproot her life and leave her here on her own! That's cruel." he muttered. "Please, you have to work with me here. I can't just spring you and Holly on her. I mean, she may get mad at me."_

She felt a lump forming in her throat.

"_Please, Rachel," Jack begged. "Help me out here."_

Gasping, she forced herself away from the door. She could feel the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Blinking them away, she forced herself to look at her son. Her sweet, loving, adorable son.

"Come on, baby," she said. "We need to go get you dressed for the day."

Numbly, she walked up the stairs and into her son's room. She set him down on the bed and pulled open his wardrobe before sorting through his clothes. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she set them on the bed and moved to grab her son's pull-ups from the chest of drawers.

She felt like her heart was going to break in half. For six years, her and Jack had been happy together. They had met at nineteen while in their first year of university and had fallen in love. Their road to romance had not been smooth, but they had made it through.

At first, they had hated each other. Jack had almost hit her while he'd reversed his car at an alarmingly fast speed and she had stopped to snap at him and had taken his licence plate number down to report him. To her disgust, he had dared yell back at her and had gone on to call her a princess with nothing better to do than to act as the campus police. Angrily, she had snapped a photo of his car and of him. She had promised herself to report him the very next morning. Ordinarily, she would have marched straight back to campus to report him, but that particular day she had been called to rescue her younger sister, who had been left stranded by the loser that she had chosen to date.

The next morning, she had returned to campus and had headed for the cafeteria to grab a coffee before class. She had just paid for her drink when she had turned to find the boy from the previous day. His previous attitude had disappeared and he had apologised profusely for his rudeness. Handing her a slip of paper, he had explained how his mood had been thrown by the call that he'd received. His younger sister had been the victim of bullying and he had been called to collect the distraught girl from school. His anger, at the bullies and the school that had failed to take his mother's concerns seriously, had been misdirected and she had copped it. Bashfully, he had indicated to the paper that he'd given her and had explained that it contained his name, contact details and the course that he'd enrolled in. He had told her that she would need that information if she chose to go on with her complaint.

"Hair now?" Lucas asked, tapping her on the arm.

"Yes, we will brush your hair now," she said, moving to grab the small hairbrush from the chest of drawers.

Her eyes fell on the framed photo on the wall. The photo of her and Jack with their newborn son nestled securely in their arms.

The start of their relationship had been rocky, but their romance had been almost perfect. After she had heard Jack's story, she had decided that it was excusable and had found herself sitting down to chat with him. They had bonded over their respective sibling drama from the day before. Once they had finished their drink, she had gone to hand the paper back to him, only for him to tell her to keep it. He had then said that he would rather like to get to know her more and had figured that knowing each other's name was the first step. A small blush had crept over her face, but she had relented and had given him the details that he would need to greet her.

They had taken things slowly. Their focus had been on getting to know each other as friends first. A small wave, a polite greeting and a weekly coffee in the cafeteria before class had been the building blocks on which their friendship had formed.

Six months after their first meeting, he had asked her out. After counting to three, she had told him yes. A memory of their first meeting had flashed in her mind and she had shook her head, scarcely believing how she had initially misjudged him.

"Mummy, you sad?" Lucas asked, his small hands gripping at her cheeks as he leaned in close to study her features.

She blinked back a tear and forced a smile on her face. Her eyes glanced at their son. Their son was the spitting image of his father, except for his eyes- he had the same shade of blue eyes as her own eyes.

"No, baby," she murmured. "Mummy is just thinking about things."

"What things?" Lucas asked, settling onto her lap.

"Just about Daddy," she said, placing a kiss on her son's head. "I'm just remembering how Mummy and Daddy met."

Lucas nodded. His small hand trailed up and down her legs. She wrapped her arms tightly around the small boy's frame and leaned in close as she breathed in his scent.

Her and Jack's first date had been all that she had needed to realise that he had been sent for her. From that point forward, they had remained by each other's side and had only continued to fall deeper and deeper in love. On their second anniversary, he had proposed to her. Their wedding had taken place on their third anniversary. As if to prove that their lives could only get better, Lucas had joined the family a mere fourteen months after they had married. It had all happened so fast; their courtship, engagement, wedding and the birth of their firstborn, but they were happy and in love. Or so she had thought.

Now, the strange phone call that she had overheard, coupled with her husband's recent behaviour, could only mean one thing. Jack was cheating on her.

* * *

Elsa sighed as she looked at her appearance in the mirror. Her eyes glanced over the little black dress that she had chosen to wear and her long, platinum-blonde hair that she had styled down.

A part of her didn't know why she had opted to dress up. Especially not with the special lingerie that she had chosen to wear for tonight. After all, if Jack was going to spring his other woman on her, then he was certainly not going to see it.

Furrowing her brows, she looked back at their bed. The bed that they had purchased after they had bought their home. It was the same bed that their beloved son had been conceived in. She felt a bitter taste in her mouth as the image of Jack making love to a faceless woman flashed in her mind and choked back a tear.

All day, she had been pushing heartbreaking images from her mind. She had opted to be a stay-at-home mum for the first few years of their son's life, so she was certain that his affair had not taken place in their home. Still, she knew that if their relationship was ending, that she would have to move. There was no way she could look at their home in the same way, it would forever be the place where she had learned of her husband's misdoings.

Shaking her head, she blinked back a tear that had built up in the corner of her eyes. Her heart was going to be broken, but she would make it through. She had to. She had a son to care for and no matter how her heart was aching, she had to put Lucas first.

Lucas had been the only thing that had kept her going all day. Jack had only continued to act in an oddly distant manner for the majority of the day.

After he had hung up the phone, he had exited the study and had found her in the lounge room. He had shown no emotion as he'd leaned in to kiss her cheek before telling her that he had to run. Apparently, he'd had business to attend to. Business that did not include her or their son.

Begrudgingly, she had let him go. If he had strayed, then she saw no point in forcing him to stay with her. Instead, she had decided that the day belonged to her son and had focused her energy on him.

To her relief, Lucas had not picked up on anything odd between her and Jack. He had sulked briefly when he had not been allowed to accompany his father, but had soon got over it and had willingly helped her to play with his toys.

Two hours later, Jack had returned. He had offered no explanation as to the nature of his business and had simply dropped to the floor to join her in playing with their son. He hadn't even given her a Valentine's card from himself. The only thing he had done, was head in to his study and return moments later with the small present that he had organised for Lucas to present to her, as well as the toy that they had purchased to give to their son.

She had excused herself for a nap not long after Jack had returned. Thankfully, he hadn't questioned her, or dared follow her. In the comfort of their room, she had broken down into tears. Her body had shook and she had let all the pain and the heartache that she had been feeling, escape. The names Rachel and Holly had played on her mind all morning and she'd come to the horrifying conclusion that not only had Jack cheated, but he'd fathered a child, Holly, with his mistress. That could be the only plausible explanation for why he'd decided to invite the other woman to their home. He had apparently decided to hit her with the news and introduce their son to his half-sister on the same night.

"Elsa," Jack's voice called as he appeared at the door. "Are you almost ready? Bunny and Tia will be here soon."

Frowning, she turned to face him. "Just how many people are coming to watch, Jack?" she snapped. "I mean, Anna's here and now Bunny and Tia are coming. Do you want them to witness me having my heart broken, or are you planning on them being your backup"

"What?" Jack asked, cocking his head as he looked at her. "What are you tal-"

His comment was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Sighing, she brushed past him and moved downstairs to open the door. Opening the door, she found herself faced with the smiling faces of Bunny and Tia.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Elsa!" Tia chirped happily. Leaning in, she pressed a quick peck to her cheek before pulling back to look her up and down. "Elsa, you look amazing! I don't know how you do it, girl. I mean, you always look so flawless. Heck, you managed to look gorgeous mere minutes after giving birth to Lucas."

"Tia," she said, smiling slightly. "You flatter me too much. You look gorgeous as well. Also, I disagree, I was a mess after I gave birth. You know what it's like!"

"Hey," Bunny countered, his eyes flicking between Elsa and his wife. "I happen to recall that you looked amazing after giving birth to the twins, Tia. I mean, I may be biased here- you had just delivered my children into this world, but you still looked perfect."

"Speaking of twins," Jack added, coming to join the mix. "Where are Charlie and Claire?"

"Oh, they are with their grandparents," Tia said. "When we left, they were trying to convince Bunny's dad to let them give him a make over...with my makeup."

Elsa chuckled then frowned slightly. She adored Bunny and Tia, but she had met them through Jack. She didn't know if they would continue to be in her life with the end of her and Jack's relationship. Surely, they would choose to stay with him and his new woman.

"Elsa," Jack called, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Love, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, her voice cracking as she shrugged off his touch.

"Els?" Anna's voice sounded. "What's wrong?"

Sniffing, she looked up to find the eyes of her husband, sister and their friends on her.

"Mummy sad again?" Lucas said, running to wrap his arms around her. "I hug you, Mummy. No crying. You cry already today."

"Anna, take him out of here please," she choked. "I...I...he…"

Her voice trailed off. She could feel her legs turning to jelly underneath her as the emotions that she'd battled with all day came to a head. Turning around, she tried to flee, but found herself halted by the presence of Jack's strong arms around her waist.

"Let me go, Jack," she hissed. "You're going to leave anyway. Don't waste anymore time on me."

She felt Jack's arms recoil from her as if he'd been shot. "Elsa, what?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

She ignored him and made her way into the kitchen. In the background, she could hear the murmurs of their friends and her sister.

The sound of a loud knock on the front door could be heard. Turning around, she raised her eyebrow at Jack. He stood frozen on the spot, as if he was trying to figure out whether to approach her, or to tend to the door.

"Jack," Bunny said, stepping into the room and glancing tentatively at her before he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "They are here."

Her eyes locked onto Jack's and for a minute she thought she saw a flicker of sadness in them.

"Elsa," Tia whispered, squeezing past the two men. "Honey, do you want to talk?"

She bowed her head. A second later, she felt Tia's arms wrap around her. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's shoulders and let out a mangled cry.

"I've got her. You just deal with the visitors," Tia urged, her hand moving to dismiss the two men.

"Honey," Tia's soothing voice called. "What's wrong?"

"Jack," she choked out. "He...he...he…"

"He's what, lovey?" Tia whispered.

"Cheating," she whimpered. "On me."

"What?!" Tia gasped. "Oh, honey, no. There has to be some mistake, Jack would never!"

"Well, he has," she sobbed. "What's more, you and Bunny are here to witness it. He's cheated on me with some girl called Rachel and...and...they have a daughter called Holly. Lucas, he...he...has a half-sister."

She felt the room go silent as Tia let out a deep breath. In the distance, she could hear the sound of her sister's pleasant voice as she greeted Jack's mistress and daughter."

"Oh, Elsa," Tia sighed, chuckling slightly. "My dear, you have it all wrong."

"Jack!" Tia called. "Come in here now and bring Holly and Rachel."

"No!" she gasped, tightening her grip on Tia's neck. "I can't."

"Oh, Elsa," Tia soothed.

She heard the sound of footsteps as the gathered guests entered the kitchen.

"Elsa," Tia said. "This, is Holly."

Blinking, she raised her head. Her eyes scanned for a small child, but the only child was Lucas, who was wrapped in his father's arms. His hand's were holding onto a small black bundle.

"Mummy, look!" Lucas cried happily. "Kitty!"

Slowly, Jack lowered himself to kneel before her. Her eyes widened as the furry black head turned to look at her and a soft miaow sounded from it's tiny mouth.

"Elsa," Jack said softly. "I'd like you to meet Holly. Lucas, give the kitty to Mummy, please."

Holding her hands out, she watched as her husband helped their son to hand over the tiny kitten.

"Holly is a kitten?" she asked, sniffing back a tear.

"Surprise," Jack said, his hand trailing up and down her leg.

"Holly is a kitten?!" she repeated, raising her voice slightly.

"Yeah," Jack repeated, the confusion was etched on his face. "What else did you think?"

Her eyes fell on the tall brunette woman in jeans and a t-shirt with her arm draped around a smaller, blonde woman. "Who are you?" she asked.

The brunette smiled. "Hi," she said. "You must be Mrs Frost. Your husband was right, you are beautiful. I am Rachel."

"Y...you are?" she stammered, flicking her gaze between the two strangers and her husband.

"I...I…" she stuttered.

"Elsa," Jack asked. "This morning, when I was on the phone, did you happen to overhear part of my conversation?"

Blushing, she nodded her head.

Jack let out a loud sigh. "I thought I heard a sound from outside the door. Did you hear me mention Rachel and Holly?" he continued.

"Yes," she whimpered.

"It all makes sense now!" Tia said, moving to kneel beside her. "Elsa. You told me that you thought Jack had cheated on you and that he had a daughter out of wedlock, Holly."

"What?!" Jack gasped. "Elsa, no."

"Hush, Jack," Tia warned. "Elsa, did you think that Rachel was some girl that Jack had fooled around with and that he was bringing her to meet you? To break up with you?"

She could feel her face heating up. "Yes," she squeaked, bowing her head.

She heard a dismissive snort, followed by a loud groan.

"Mrs Frost," a voice called.

Blinking, she raised her head to face the woman, Rachel.

"Mrs Frost," Rachel said, matter-of-factly. "I'm a lesbian. The woman who so rudely snorted, is my partner, Jade. I'm a cat breeder and...well, I think your husband would be the best person to continue."

Jack reached out to stroke her chin. "Elsa, come with me," he murmured, helping her to her feet.

Numbly, she allowed herself to be led through the house and out the front door.

"Look in the driveway, baby," Jack urged.

She obliged. Turning her head, her eyes fell on a brand new black SUV which was parked in the driveway. Gasping, she turned to face Jack.

"That car," Jack explained. "Is your Valentine's Day present. Rachel, is the woman from City Honda and has helped me over the last six weeks to bring in this car for you. I wanted to get you a bigger car for a while. We've talked about trying for another baby and your sedan isn't really big enough for Lucas' stroller and groceries. I thought that the bigger car would be useful, especially if we want another baby. I had hoped to give you the car for Christmas, but they had been out of stock. However, Rachel helped me to secure this one."

She stared up at him, blankly. She was vaguely aware of Anna moving in to retrieve the small black kitten from her arms and stalking away.

"When I was in Rachel's office, I saw a photo of her cat. I just happened to mention that you and I had been talking about getting a cat," he continued. "Rachel told me that she's a cat breeder and had just had a litter a few weeks before Christmas. Holly, is the name of our little one. I wanted her to be delivered tonight so that Anna can keep an eye on her while we're out"

"Y...y...you!" she stammered as her knees buckled.

Jack's arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him. "The reason I ducked out today was to pick up the car. I had to go to Bunny's house and drop my car off. Then, Bunny and I went into the city to pick up your car. I stored it at Bunny and Tia's house. That is why they are here. Bunny drove your car and Tia drove their car," he finished.

"But you ignored my photo?" she said, blinking up at him. "You know..from my card."

Jack blushed. "Yeah, about that," he said, brushing a hand through his hair. "I was trying to keep myself from getting too excited. That photo, honey, was incredible and you know that you are the most gorgeous woman in the entire world. You know the way you affect me. I had to put it away before I got too excited and did something that would traumatise our son," he chuckled.

"Mrs Frost," Rachel called. "If it's any consolation, your husband can't stop talking about you and your son. Part of the reason I wanted to drop the kitten off myself was because I'd heard so much about you and your son. It was hard to not think fondly of you both. I've never seen a man more in love with his family. It's a beautiful relationship that you've got here."

She nodded. Burying her head on Jack's chest, she tightened her grip on his neck and let out a muffled cry. "I'm a fool," she murmured. "All day, I've been a mess. I've been heartbroken and now I feel like an idiot."

Jack's hand reached down to stroke her face. "You're my fool though," he murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Stepping back, she turned to look at her husband. His blue eyes sparkled with love and concern. "Jack, I'm sorry for all this," she whispered.

He sighed and reached out to grip her hand. "Elsa," he vowed. "I love you and Lucas more than anything in the world. In retrospect, I should have told you of my plans. I'm so sorry that you thought such horrible things. Baby, I love you so much. You are my whole world. I have no need to cheat. I mean, I have the world's most perfect woman as my wife and we have the world's best kid."

"I love you, Jack," she murmured. "I should have known that it was something rational. I guess, my emotions are a bit skewed at the moment."

"How so?" Jack asked, reaching up to stroke her face.

She sighed. "Follow me," she said, leading him inside.

She felt her face heating up as she led her husband through the house until she had found her handbag. Letting go of his hand, she searched through her handbag until she found the small envelope that she had tucked inside to give to him.

Pulling it out, she presented it to him. "Jack," she said. "You're not the only one who has kept onto a secret. Admittedly, my secret is newer. I only found out two days ago."

She watched as Jack pulled the small photo from the envelope and gasped. "Elsa!" he cried.

"Getting the new car was a good choice," she murmured, pointing to the photo. "This little one is due to arrive in seven months time."

"Oh my gawd," Jack screeched, his hands reaching out to grip at her face as he planted a kiss on her lips. "We're having...we're having a baby!"

She felt herself breaking into happy tears and nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jack," she murmured. "I love you."

* * *

**A/Note- Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.**

**This one shot was inspired by a scene in Oninoko's Jelsa fic "Give It A Chance" (chapter 7 for those of you who are following the story). The scene depicts Elsa dressing up and looking stunning for Jack and him seemingly showing no interest.**

**All credit to Oninoko for that idea and I just took the idea and put my own spin on it.**


End file.
